Make me Believe
by LuvJC522
Summary: Serena makes her choice in Dismissed now see who it is and hwo things are going. ( I knwo I know sucky summary. You ahve to read idsmissed to understand this well nto really but i want you to read it lol)
1. Lyrics and Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm still waiting  
Tell me you love me and make me feel it  
Convince me that your heart is true  
Don't say you love me if you really don't mean it  
Cause boy I ain't nobody's fool. Yeah  
  
Baby I'm trying to find a place inside your heart  
Oh but it's hard to start a fire without a spark  
If you wanna be the man that rocks me to my knees  
Baby just make me believe  
  
Cause I'm still waiting  
Every night I bring you all my broken pieces  
But you just put them on your shelf  
Tell me why you put this wall between us  
And keep your reasons to yourself ah  
  
Baby I'm trying to find a place inside your heart  
Oh but it's hard to start a fire without a spark  
If you wanna be the man that rocks me to my knees  
Baby just make me believe  
  
You say you feel the same  
But my hearts full of doubt  
You say you'll find the time  
So we can work it out  
But I'm still waiting  
  
-I'm still waiting- Martina McBride-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 1  
  
-November 15, 2001-  
  
" You look great." Brian said as he looked at his girldfriend Serena. She was wearing a dark red dress that looked perfect on her.  
  
"Not to bad your self baby." Serena said as she straighten Brian's tie. " You know I still can't believe Jill and Chad are married.   
  
"Me either Pookie." Brian said as she reached for the zipper on Serena's dress.   
  
"Not yet baby." Serena said as slapped Brian's hand. " You'll see after the wedding what's under this. I think you'll like it." she said as kissed him and then went to get her purse.  
  
"Oh I will?" Brian asked as he looked for his car keys so they could make there way to Jill and Chad's reception.  
  
" Yes you will." Serena said as she appeared with her purse and Brian's Keys. " Looking for these?"  
  
"Why yes I am pookie." Brian said as he reached for the keys and missed.   
  
"Ain;t getting them that easy." Serena said as she playfully tried to run for the door only to be caught by Brian.  
  
"Not getting away that easily." Brian said as he kissed her.He didn;t really wnat to go the reception he;d rather make love to his girlfriend like he had done many nights before. " Do we have to go?"  
  
"Yes we have to now come on." Serena said as Brian pouted. " Don't give me that face. We'll do it after I promise." she said as she walked out the door and he followed close behind her like a lost puppy. " Come one Bri were going to be late."  
  
"Better late then never." Brian said as they walked down the flight of stairs and made there way to Brian's car.  
  
" Don't start or you ain't gonna get it tonight." Serena said as a tears came to her eyes. Had she picked the wrong guy that night in Key West? Was her realtionship with Brian for nothing more the Sex and Pleasure? She didn't know but she would find out soon enough when there love would be tested. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
-A few hours later-  
  
Serena sat at the table as Brian danced with the flower girls. She watched him as she thought about how she was going to tell him the news.  
  
"You wanna talk?" Carson asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Not really." Serena repleid as she looked down at the table.   
  
"Ok then let's dance." Carson said as I Turn To You started to play.  
  
"Ok then." Serena said as she got up and beagn to dance with Carson.  
  
"Are you sure you don;t want to talk?" Carson asked once again as they danced. He knew somehting was worng. Serena was very quiet that night and in fact for the past few days. She's the kind that will usually talk your ear off if she can. " I know something is wrong. I know that much atleast." he said as he saw her glance over at Brian once again.  
  
"If I tell you you;ve got to promise me you won't tell anyone else. If you do I can tell veryone your little secret." Serena said as she looked into Carson's intense blue eyes.  
  
"I promise." Carson said as they continued to dance.  
  
" I think I'm pregnant." Serena said as she looked quickly down at the floor.   
  
"What?" Carson said shocked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Serena stated. " I took 3 test and they al came back positive. I don;t want anyone to know until I'm fully sure." she said as Brian approached them.   
  
"Does he know?" Carson asked as she shook her head no in repsonse.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Brian asked as Carson cut away allowing them to dance. "Miss me Pookie?" he asked as he kissed her.  
  
"So much." Serena said with a yawn.   
  
"Don't tell me your tired again." Brian said as Serena rested her head on his shoulder as the song finished up.   
  
"I'm sorry." Serena said as she thought about how she was going to tell him. She didn;t know how he would take it. They hadn't talked about kid's so she coudl only hope for the best.  
  
"You wanna go then?" Brian asked as Serena savored the moment before responded.  
  
" Only if you want to." Serena replied as she kissed Brian.  
  
"More then anything." Brian said as he led her off the dance floor and they left.  
  
" This is nice." Brian said as he looked over a short time later to see Serena asleep. " At least I got the radio to keep me company." he said as he turned on the radio and a began to sing along with it. Not knowing his world would be turned upside down very soon.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
-A few days later-  
  
"Hello?" Brian said as he answered the phone.   
  
"I'm calling for a Miss Serena Hill" The voice said.  
  
"She's not in right now would you liek to leave a message?" Brian asked as he sipped on his morning coffee.  
  
"Can you tell her to contact Dr. Carter about her test results?" The voice said. " I'll give you the number just in case, 324-9988."  
  
"I can do that." Brian said as he wondered what test Serena could of had done.  
  
" Thanks." the voice said as it hung up.  
  
Serena had been gone for a few hours. She had to go in early to work with Carson but she had left Brian a list of things to do before he had to go into the Studio. He decided to call Carson maybe he knew what was up with Serena havinga test done.  
  
"Hey Carson." Brian said as Carson answered the phone. " Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Man." Carson said as waited for Serena. She had left 10 minutes ago to go to the bathroom and didn't return as of yet.  
  
" I was wondering if you knew why Serena had some sort of test done?" Brian asked knowing Carson knew pratically everything that happened to Serena.  
  
"Yes I do." Carson replied knowing that Serena would hurt him if he told but he could tell Brian was worried about her. " I don;t knwo if I should tell you though Brian." he said.  
  
" Just tell me." Brian said as he put his jacket on. He decided he wanted to go to the studio early and see Serena to tell her aboout the phone call.  
  
" You didn;t hear it from me." Carson said as he paused. " She's pregnant. I'm surpirsed she hadn't told you yet man." he said as Brian dropped the phone. " Brian man you ok?" he said as the phone clicked. " What have I done?" he asked himself as Serena walked back into the office.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
-A short time later-  
  
" Hey baby." Serena said as Brian unexpectlly walked into her office.  
  
"We need to talk." Brian said as he slammed the door of Serena's offcie shut.  
  
"Ok baby." Serena said as she sat down. " What's wrong?"  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?" Brian said as he paced around the small office which was filed with clutter, videos and cd's of artist that were set to appear ont he show int he upcoming weeks. " Whats wrong si you don;t bother to tell me you had a test done. You don;t bother to tell me your pregnant. You tell everyon but me. I'm the one that matters with this. I thought we trusted each other Serena." he said as picked up a picture of them she had on her desk. " I thought we had somehting." he said as he slammed the picture back done.  
  
"We do." Serena said as tears started to stream down her face. " Just-."  
  
"Just what?" Brian asked as he stood infront of her.  
  
"I was afraid of how you would react." Serena said as Lance slowly walked up to her office door unaware aboout the fight that was going on.  
  
" How am I suppose to react when you purposely lie to me but you go and tell Carson everything?" Brian yelled as ance stood outside the door still.  
  
"He is so dead." A female voice said as it came up behind Lance. " You know Eavesdropping is bad, unless you do gossip." she said with a smile. " Christy and you are?" she said as she extended her hand.  
  
"Lance." Lance replied as the screaminga nd yelling continued from Serena's office and ended as Brian stormed out of her office.  
  
" Serena you ok baby?" Christy said as she walked into her office. " I heard yelling."  
  
"He broke up with me." Serena said through sobs and tears. " How could he do that?" she said as she continued to cry.  
  
"Serena honey you have someone here to see you." Christy said as she motioned for Lance to come in.  
  
"Tell them to go away." Serena said as Lance stood in the door way. " I don;t wnat to see anyone right now." she said.  
  
" I'll go then." Lance said as he started to walk away.  
  
"No wait." Serena called out. " Can i talk to you about something?" she asked as she remembered Lance's offer from his last TRL visit.  
  
"Sure you can." Lance said as he walked into her office and sat down.  
  
"I'll be right back." Christy said as she rushed out of the office in search of tissues.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
" Hello?" Carson said as he pushed open the slighly cracked apartment door a short time later. " Brian?"  
  
"Yeah?" Brian replied as he shoved his belongs into what ever he could find so he could move out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carson asked as he thought about what he ahd done. He was mostly at fault for the situation.  
  
"Packing." Brian stated as he tried not to make any contact with Carson.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Carson asked. " Why are you doing this to Serena? I knwo you love her."  
  
"It's not about the love." Brian said as he stuffed his last belonging in a box.   
  
"Then what is it about." Carson said as Brian picked up the box he just packed.  
  
" It's about the fact she betrayed me, she lied to me." Brian said as he started walking out of the apartment door.   
  
"I know your mad at her but have you ever thought about if you were her what you would have done." Carson said as he followed Brian out the door. " Just think about that man." he said as he walked out fo the apartment building and headed back to MTV Studios. He could only hope Brian would come around and could only hope it would be soon.  
  
- Back at MTV Studios-  
  
" Why did I have to be so stupid?" Serena said as Lance watched her pace around her office. It had to be the millionith time she had said those words  
  
" Your not stupid." Lance said as he stood up and walked over to her as she stopped and looked out the window. " Your a very smart beautiful woman. If you were mine I'd never to do this to you." he said as she turned around and looked into his eyes.  
  
"At least someone thinks that." Serena said as she suddenly pushed Lance out of the way and ran to the trash bin.  
  
" Are you ok?" Lance said as he trushed to her side pushing her hair out of her face. " I think you should rest." he said as she looked at him. She looked helplessly and as if she would break if somehting else should happen.  
  
"When would you liek me to do that?" Serena asked sacastically.   
  
" How about after the show?" Lance said with a sincere smile. " You can come abck to my hotel with me and rest."  
  
"I couldn't." Serena said as she tried not to look at Lance who was pouting at her. It reminded her of Brian the way he pouted when things didn't go the way he wanted. Even thoguh she hated him for yelling at her and storming out the way he did she stil loved him. She only hoped that he still loved and cared for her the way she loved and cared about him.  
  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
-A week later-  
  
"Thanks for being such a great friend Lance." Serena said as she hugged him as they stood in at the Airport Terminal.It had been a week since the fight Brian had moved out and what semed like on, but she knew deep in her heart that he hadn't." What am I going to do with out you?" she asked as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You know your very welcome to come with me." Lance said as he hugged her one last time. " I don't think Carson would mind." he said half jokingly. " Don't forget to call me when you find out the you know what." he said as he motioned there was a nosey fan behind them taking pictures.  
  
"And you don't forget to call me the next time your in town big boy." Serena said as she kissed him on the cheek. " I won't forget." she whispered in his ear as the last boarding call for his flight was called.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Lance said as he walked towards the gate. " Call me if you need anything and tell Christy the same."  
  
"I will." Serena replied as she watched the only thing that kept her sane walk onto the plane. "Kevin." she called out as Lance looked back smiling. " Call me." she said as the nosey fan looked puzzled. She had been calling Lance,Kevin since she saw his movie and he always seemed to respond to it.  
  
" I will Venus." Lance called back to Serena. Venus was his little nickname for Serena because he had asked her if she had a sister named Venus. She didn;t get it at the time but he finally told her he called her that because of Serena and Venus Williams. And the name stuck ever since.  
  
-@ MTV Studios-  
  
" Serena?" Brian called out as he read his e-mail. There was several e-mails form his family and a couple from Serena's sister, Riley scolding him on what he had done.  
  
" Sorry Hot Stuff." Christy said as she walked into his office.   
  
" Oh Hi Christy." Brian replied as he looked at a picture of them from Key West. He looked at it constently. He loved her and there was nothing more to it. He wanted to tell her that but he was afraid she wouldn't take him back.   
  
" You miss her don't you?" Chrsty asked as she made herself at home in Brian's office. " Well I just wanted to tell you she's getting her first ultrasound today." she informed him.  
  
" How is she doing?" Brian asked her. " What did thr Dr. say the other day? You never told me."  
  
" She's fine. She's 14 weeks along with a healthy baby." Christy said as wished they'd get back together.  
  
" That's good." Brian said as Christy's pager went off.  
  
"It's her." Christy said as she walked out of Brian's office. " I'll talk to you later." she said as Brian sat there thinking about Serena. He thought about the way her kissed tasted, the way she made his life so much better and he blew it just because he was upset.   
  
"Maybe she was right when she told me I was selfish." Brian said to himself as he ran his finger over the picture one last time before putting in the draw. As he walked out of his office a song came on to the radio system of the building. It was a song that said just how he felt but couldn't say even if he wanted to.  
  
You can call me selfish,   
But all I want is your love.   
You can call me hopeless (hopeless),   
Hopelessly in love.   
You can call me imperfect,   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
To prove that I'm the only one for you (only one for you).   
What's wrong with being selfish?   
  
I'll be takin' up your time,   
Till the day I make you realize.   
That for you, there can be no one else,   
I've just gotta have you for myself.   
Baby, Imma take good care of you,   
No matter what it is you're goin' through.   
I'll be there for you when you're in need,   
Baby, believe in me.   
Because love is a crime,   
Punish me, I would die for you,   
Because I don't want to live without you,   
What can I do?   
  
Selfish-Nsync  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
" Are you sure you can handle without me?" Serena asked Carson as she packed the last few things from her office into a box. " I won't leave if you need me." she said.  
  
"I'll be fine the show will be fine." Casron said as he reassured her for the forth time in ten minutes. " Everything will happen like you had planned. Christy is taking the package to Brian right now." he said as he took the box from her and walked with her to elevator.  
  
"Good." Serena said as she prayed to herself her plan would work.  
  
" So tell em any names picked out?" Carson asked. " I know Carson is a nice, strong name." he said jokingly.  
  
"Don't try that. I've had Chris, Kurt,Giddeon,Chad, and P. Diddy tell me that about there names." Serena said laughing as the got off the elevatror and made there way to the Exit. " But I do love the name Kevin and Joshua ." she said as Carson tried to get a cab.   
  
"Don't to call me when you get there." Carson said sounding like a concerned parent. " Call me if anything ahppnes. I'm always here."  
  
"I will Dad." Serena said as kissed Carson on the cheek and got into the cab.  
  
" Knock Knock." Christy said as she walked into Brian's office. " Delivery for you Hot Stuff." she said as she handed him a CD case and a Envelope.  
  
" What is it?" Brian asked as Christy walked out of the office and closed the door.  
  
He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter along with a fuzzy little ultrasound picture. He opened up the leter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Brian,  
By the time you read this I will be on my way home. I decided to go home and be with my family during this hard time in my life. Please respect my decision. I thought you should know It's a Boy! I'll keep in touch.  
  
Pookie  
P.S. Listen to the cd. It says just what I've wanted to tell you.  
  
Brian put the CD into his Computer and listened closely to the lyrics.  
  
It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
Emotion- Destiny's Child  
  
Brian didn't har the end of the song because he ran out fo his office down to her's to see if she was still there which she wasn't.  
  
"Slow down man." Carson said as he walked up to Serena's office. " She;s gone. She left a couple minutes ago in a cab for JFK Airport." he said as Brian ran past him for the stairs since it would be quicker then the elevator.  
  
" Please god don't let her be gone." Brian said as he ran down the stairs. "Just don't let her be gone." he saaid as he ran out fo the stair well and out the door find her. 


End file.
